Parting
by AzikaRue394
Summary: Our favorite couple find themselves forced to part after the time together they've spent. MaxXMariam I've been battling with the fact that this is more like a oneshot so...a string of seperate oneshots will be written.


This is dedicated to a new friend of mine, Valxb. Get well soon! A special thanks to Riley who typed most of this for me while I was at dance!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade...I barely own the shoes on my feet.

FYI: Mer is pronounced 'mare'.

These drabbles will go on for as long as I can think of them.

**

* * *

**

**Parting**

The rubber soles of Max's shoes pounded against the airport's industrial floor. The hands of his watch seemed to tick in time with his steps, faster and faster with each passing second. This was it. This was the day.

He steadily walked up to the forward-facing form of the young woman he'd grown to love. Her ocean blue locks cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She turned at the sound of his footsteps revealing a perfectly shaped face, full pink lips, and the most beautiful of green eyes.

"Mariam."

Mariam met his big, sad, azure eyes and bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the crystalline tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Maxie!"

The tears spilled freely over slightly tanned cheeks clinging to her lashes and the edges of her chin. Mariam threw herself into Max's waiting embrace looping her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" she wept into his neck, breathing the distinct scent of his aftershave.

"I know." Max struggled to keep a grip on himself; in reality, he just wanted to curl up and cry. "We all knew this day would have to come someday; it was just a matter of how soon."

Max gazed over Mariam's head to the numerous other couples and friends saying what they knew very well could be a final goodbye until after they each graduated their respectful universities. Even after that they may never all be together again. The thought was almost too much to handle.

"Maxie..." Mariam's voice brought him back to the bitter reality, "I don't want to go...I don't want to leave you."

Max tightened his grip on her waist ever so slightly, "Well you kinda have to..."

"Mmmmm..." She let out a small moan into Max's shoulder, much like a teenager grudgingly getting up in the morning. "I suppose it's too late to try to get into MIT with you?" she said as she snaked her fingers into the blonde's hair.

"I would imagine so." Max chuckled, gently tugging at the ends of her hair, "Besides, you don't have a scholarship for MIT, you've got one for Juliard. And what would Julia do if you weren't going? We all know she's got to have someone there to dote over Raul 24/7. And that voice of your's, it's remarkable; you could really make it big."

"But I don't know if this is what I really want."

"Mer." Max hooked his index finger under her chin and pulled her up to look him in the eyes. "You're second guessing yourself again."

"Thanks," she smiled half-heartedly, "I can't help it, sometimes I just--"

Mariam was cut off by Max pressing his lips soundly against hers. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity; his arms around her waist, hers around his neck, fingers twisting each others' hair, and lips met forever in a sea of bliss.

When they finally parted Mariam brought her arms down to rest on his hips and folded her hands together behind his back. Max placed a tender kiss on top of her head and she grinned, nuzzling his neck with her face.

"Besides," Max commented, "with you in New York, and me in Massachusetts, we'll be closer than if we were both at home."

"I guess so." Mariam smiled slightly while tracing complex patterns into the back of Max's shirt with the tips of her fingers.

"Oh and by the way," Max unraveled their bodies and began digging around in his coat, "I got you something."

"What?" the girl inquired placing a hand on the blonde's arm.

Max, finding what he'd been searching for, gestured for her to turn around. Mariam have him a curious smile and spun around so that her back was facing him. The bluenette bit her lip in anxious anticipation. She then shivered as the gentle brush of her beau's hands against the back of her neck sent a tingle down her spine. Then all of a sudden she felt the soft touch of a precious metal against her collar bone. As Max fastened the gold chain Mariam stole a lingering glance down at the dangling charm.

The charm was a single pear-shaped, light blue sapphire, outlined with three of the most dainty-looking, distinguishly placed, round-cut diamonds.

"Maxie! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Mariam flung herself into Max's waiting embrace and ran her hands down from his shoulders over the muscular forms of his arms to grasp his hands.

"So you like it?"

"Yes, you idiot, I love it"

"No there's the old Mariam!" Max grinned and lowered his face to plant a kiss on the woman's cheek when--

"Flight 417 now boarding for Mexico City, flight 417 for Mexico City!"

"I have to go." Mariam remarked sadly, "I've gotta get my things from home before...yeah. I have something for you."

The ocean haired beauty reached into the front compartment of her carry-on bag and pulled out a small envelope.

"Don't open it until you're on the plane." she ordered placing the package tenderly in his upturned palm.

"But--"

"Your's boards right after mine Maxie." Mariam said, "I asked."

Max smiled and scooped his girlfriend up into a passionate kiss.

As the two pulled apart the voice sounded over the intercom once again, "Last call for Flight 417, Flight 417 now boarding, last call!"

"Mariam, we have to go!" Ozuma's voice sounded across the airport.

"Coming!" the girl shouted back. "Bye Maxie." Mariam then gave Max one last hug.

"By sweetie," he hugged her back. "Now go."

She gave him a fleeting smile as she ran towards the boarding area.

* * *

A short while later Max and the All Starz had boarded their plane bound for New York.

Max opened the envelope Mariam had written his name in her neat print. He pulled out a letter obviously scribed the girl herself and a lock of her ocean blue tresses tumbled out tied together with a piece of her headband.

Max smiled, Mariam had always been touchingly romantic. She was never seen as an overly romantic person by anyone, not even by Max. But now that he'd grown closer to her Max'd found that she had a way of doing the smallest things that always were the most romantic.

He unfolded the letter, which coincidentally smelled somewhat of the unique scent that was a mixture of her body spray and shampoo. Wondering whether or not this had been done on purpose he trained his eyes to the page and read.

_My Dearest Maxie, _

_The past couple of years with you have been some of the most treasured and I'll never forget all the moments we've spent together. The nighttime walks on the beach, the late night phone conversations (though we stayed yards away), the ice cream, and the beach volleyball against Ray and Salima; these I will cherish always._

_You're a great guy Max, not only in the looks department with your toned body, silky blonde hair, beautiful smile, and those gorgeous baby blue eyes that I get lost in frequently, but in character. You've always had a way of making people feel good about themselves and you're there when someone needs to talk. You're full of courage and persistence and you're never afraid to be who you really are._

_There were boys in my life before you but none of them could've ever measured up to you and I could never dream of spending my life with anyone but you._

_I love you Maxie._

_Forever and always,_

_Mariam_

_P.S.: Maybe you can come visit me when I return to Mexico this summer if you're not taking classes. Call me! The number never changes._

"Max? Are you okay?"

Max ignored Michael's question as tears slid silently down his freckled cheeks.

_'I could never dream of spending my life with anyone but you.'_

"Mer..."


End file.
